User talk:Long cat
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:The 888th Avatar! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 14:55, 9 May 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Random Listen, Long; if you're going to go onto wikis like this, don't come on just to leave random messages to users like 888. It's pointless. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Someone is in a good mood. —Looooooong Cat - Talk 15:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not trying to be rude. It's true. Unless this is actually something between you and 888, then I see no point in that message. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll stop. —Looooooong Cat - Talk 15:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay. And just to clarify, I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just telling you our policy to only make useful edits. If you want to make useful edits, then go ahead, welcome. Anyways, hope we can understand each other. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Are you an admin here? —Looooooong Cat - Talk 15:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not yet; but soon, I believe, I'll be nominated. As well, as I look back, there's not that much wrong with what you did. It just seemed weird and useless to me. But it is your choice, so sorry. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :So are we good? I'd hate to have any hostility. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah were good. —Looooooong Cat - Talk 15:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC)